The Banshee Project
by Zxell Rai
Summary: From Dream to reality. She tried to wish it all away. Our target: Motoko Kusanagi She shivered at the thought. I own you. I will be you. A warning. shoujoai MotokoYoko. slight crossover with F.E.A.R.
1. Coming of Realization

The sound was suffocating. Her ears hurt, No, forget hurt…she didn't WANT to hear. She gripped her head, frantically clawing at her ears.

No more…

She was on all fours, her elbows dug into the cement as she held her ears tighter.

Sweat ran down her face and neck the blood from her ears mixing with it.

_STOP! _

She couldn't take it. She held tight on her head, tried to shut down her hearing.

No matter what she did she could still hear it.

That piercing scream; it had dug into her cybercomm, whirling in her cyber brain with the rest of her thoughts

They'd warned her, they'd told her not to do things without help.

She wanted to work alone, this was what she got.

"Help…..me…." She whispered; she wanted someone, something to hold onto. Her body hurt so badly.

She screamed; it was the last thing she could do. She screamed as loud as she could, echoing the shrieks that bound her to such a fetal position. She curled up again, around her body. Her knees pressed into the cold cement as with the rest of her body. Her voice hurt her ears worse so she went silent. Her hands pressed over her ears, but she could still hear it.

She couldn't escape…

Right now, she wanted to die.

She couldn't, something was holding her down.

Arms, someone grabbed her, picked her up.

_Wha...what's going on?!_

She panicked, but realized she couldn't move.

"Motoko? ...Motoko…please, if you can hear me, open your eyes…"

She wanted so badly to respond to the voice, she knew who it was.

_Yoko…_

She forced her eyes open, looking up into the other woman's brown eyes.

"Prime……Minister…?"

"Shh…it's okay now." Her voice was soothing, reassuring.

"You can go back to sleep, everything's going to be okay…."

The sound was coming back…it was starting again.

_No…No…No…._

Her eyes snapped open and quickly she sat up, a familiar white trench coat framing her body.

Was she dreaming?

She took a deep breath and touched her ears.

No blood.

She let out a sigh of relief and glanced at her pillow. Sure enough, Luca lay asleep, all stretched out.

A smiled tugged at the edges of the Cyborg's mouth.

He looked so cute.

Slowly she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

She was still herself.

She was Still Motoko Kusanagi.

Even if it was a different body…

She found her reflection in the mirror, she looked tired.

Hands found the long purple hair that framed her face and ran down to brush her shoulders

Her white trench coat folded and stretched pending on how she moved.

Wordlessly she headed into the kitchen, wanting a drink.

She didn't get so far.

_Major? Are you there? _It was the Chief. What could he want?

_ I'm here. What is it? ...You sound…Stressed _She let her curiosity show. It wasn't often that he contacted her since she left Section 9. He'd only started to call on her again recently.

_ You're needed….Something has come up, and I'm sure it will interest you. _

Interest her?

Well…it wouldn't KILL her to take a look.

_ Alright, I'll be there shortly. _

She left food for Luca and walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind her.

She was on full alert, she felt almost paranoid, and didn't see why she should be.

No, she did.

Something was coming.

Something….she wouldn't like.

_Dreams are just a fictional Reality…Unless…it wasn't a dream._

She would soon find out….

The heavy elevator doors slammed behind her as she left them. More familiar voices started up as she walked down the hall.

"Major Major! Look! It's the Major!" This from the Tachikomas. Motoko smiled at them as she passed, watching them wave hyperly back at her.

I guess they were happy she was back.

"Major."

Motoko turned, her eyes meeting Togusa's.

"Togusa." Her greeting was curt, just a name and a nod. He nodded back and motioned for her to follow him.

She did so.

He led her through the familiar hallways. Nothing had changed, and she doubted it ever would. They passed the break room where a few Operators where chatting. About what she didn't know.

"It's been a while since any of us, or them, have seen you." Togusa spoke so suddenly it startled her.

"I guess I should have come by to visit more often hm?" She said, an edge of sarcasm twisting in her voice.

"Yea, The Tachikomas and the big guy miss you a lot. Frankly speaking, well all do." He said as he knocked on the chief's door.

"Come in" was the reply he received.

Wordlessly the brown haired man opened the door and stepped aside, letting Motoko walk in first.

"Nice of you to show, Major." A voice said to her right.

"Thanks for such a wonderful greeting, Batou. I almost expected you to jump up and kiss me." Motoko replied back, smirking.

Batou laughed and shook his head. "You never change."

"If I did, I wouldn't be me." She stated as she walked past him to lean on the chief's desk. "So, what's so important that you had to call me out in the middle of 3am?"

Aramaki looked up at her, his eyes holding that same look he always had.

"Some insane company is trying to create artificial banshees." This from Ishikawa.

_Artificial….Banshees? _

"Beg your pardon?" Motoko asked, shifting her view to look at the older man.

"You heard me. Artificial Banshees." He repeated, fingering a panel. "We're not sure who the company is. No one's got a name on them yet…But, there has been some strange attacks," He hit a button and the screen lit up, showing them pictures of a crime scene.

"…they bled out…though their ears…" She said slowly. Ishikawa looked at her solemnly.

"You've heard of this?" He asked her. She nodded slowly and moved to sit up on the desk.

"So, what are you planning to do?" She asked, "Try and stop them?"

"We need your help to do this, Major." Togusa said, "The Prime Minister has requested your presence."

_Oh._

She nodded. "Fine, I'll help."

"Anyway," Aramaki started, "The Prime Minister does want to see you."

Motoko sighed; she'd gotten in more trouble with that woman than anyone else.

"She'd like to see you ASAP." Ishikawa said.

_Oh, ASAP huh? __ Guess I better get moving._

She slid off the desk and walked past the group. "I'll see if I can get more information while I'm at it. You all should try and get some rest, really." She said as she left.

She was sick of sleep.

She body jumped when she got back to her apartment.

She wanted to be someone familiar to Yoko, not her other persona.

Upon standing up, she had a bit of trouble since she wasn't all that used to her old body.

Seems she'd spent far too long as her other self.

It was time to go back to the original.

She smirked as she flung her black trench coat around her body and made her way down the hall a second time, this time, as her real self.

She'd have to go see the Prime Minister now.

Sighing she got into her car a third time.

She'd been trying hard to avoid this.

She guessed she was in for a yelling.

What she got…was a bit of a surprise.

Even to her.


	2. Reunition

Disclaimer: I don't Own GITS. I only Own My OC's I'm sure you'll know who they are.

Even to her, her footfalls sounded….

Empty.

She paused in the middle of the Prime Minister's driveway, looking up at the house.

_How long…has it been...since I last…saw you?_

She smiled slightly and shook her head.

_She must be pissed off at me._

Kusanagi laughed bitterly as she made her way up the rest of the driveway, saluting to the guards as they allowed her inside.

Once again, her own steps just sounded hollow, like someone was forgetting her and she just didn't know it.

She paused right outside the Prime Minister's office.

Kusanagi started at the door wordlessly, almost fearing knocking.

She closed her eyes and knocked.

"Come in." Yoko's voice sounded strained; worried…even a hint of fear.

Her fingers closed around the door knob and again, she hesitated.

She reminded herself, how much everyone wanted her help. It was her job to protect…her job to lead. She turned the knob and entered the office, her eyes scanning the large space.

"…Major…"

Crimson eyes snapped to the speaker as her body suddenly stood ridged and at attention.

"Prime Minister." Again, a bare greeting, her head nodding.

"Relax Major; I'm not going to scream at you." Yoko stated as she stood up from her desk.

Kusanagi blinked it slight surprise. "You're…n-"She was cut off when the shorter woman hugged her.

It was so sudden, Motoko was left speechless.

"I was damn worried about you woman…" Yoko said, burying her head against Kusanagi's chest. "I thought that you were never going to come back…"

Kusanagi smiled slightly. "I did though….I came as soon as Aramaki said you wanted to see me…" Slowly Motoko wrapped her arms around Yoko's waist, hugging her back. "What has you so worried? Is it this project?" she let her voice hold a quizzical tone.

"Partly." The other woman stated curtly as she pulled back. "I'm more worried about how the media is treating this situation. Everyone is afraid this is going to turn into some mass genocide…17 deaths in two days…all the same…"

"Bled out by the ears from an eardrum rupture, Cause is yet to be found, believed to be these…Artificial Banshees." Motoko stated.

The Prime Minister nodded slowly, looking up at the Major in front of her.

"I was…" she sighed, "I just don't know…anymore Major…I really don't…this whole situation scares me. This has me more scared then back…when the Individual Eleven started their assaults on me."

Motoko gave the other woman a look of sympathy.

Once again she vowed mentally to do everything in her power to stop…whoever was making these things. She hated seeing Yoko scared…Kusanagi hated it even more when someone tried to hurt her.

Was it that she loved her? Maybe.

She scolded herself mentally. She couldn't love the Prime Minister. It was forbidden…at least, that's what she thought.

"Don't worry…Prime Minister Kayabuki…" Motoko said softly, "I'll take them down…I promise."

Little did she know that statement was going to turn into her death wish.

Yoko smiled and nodded, she looked reassured.

_Good enough for me. As long as she doesn't look so scared…_

Kusanagi offered her a small smile in return. She was almost tempted to kiss her, but knew she shouldn't.

"Is there something wrong…Motoko?" Yoko's voice interrupted her train of thought.

_She just called me by my first…name…?_

She didn't think hearing her own name being said by Yoko would surprise her so much, but it did.

"Prime Min-" A finger to her lips silenced her speech.

"Shh."

Wisely Motoko stayed silent.

_What's going on…am I dreaming again? Did I even wake up? No, I did. I wake up…_

Her thoughts were such a blur that she hardly noticed Yoko's lips pressing against her own.

Motoko blinked, her cyber brain finally catching up to the rest of her.

She froze.

It was a chaste kiss, nothing more.

Oddly Motoko felt need in that kiss, like the other woman wanted more.

Slowly Yoko pulled back, looking up at her.

"Mo…toko…" Yoko whispered against her lips. Kusanagi hesitated before moving in, pressing her lips against hers again.

Gently Motoko leaned back against the wall, her hands sliding up Yoko's back to twist her fingers in her hair.

She could feel Yoko's tongue brushing against her lips. She allowed her entrance, brushing her tongue against Yoko's.

The Prime Minister's hands worked against her trench coat, yanking it off her and letting it fall to the floor.

Kusanagi's body reacted to her touch, she moaned softly when the prime minister's hands trailed over the bare skin on her arms.

They both wanted more; they both had released any and all inhibitions.

The rest of the night was a blur; Yoko's back hit the couch as Motoko's lips brushed her neck, hands tracing sides, arms thighs.

Fingers toying with sensitive areas, lips exploring skin.

Yoko's fingers entwined in Motoko's hair. She cried out her name upon feeling the other Cyborg's tongue dig deeper into her.

She'd committed a sin…she'd slept with another woman…

Frankly, Yoko Kayabuki Didn't CARE.

It was more than she could handle now. Motoko's tongue had hit that one spot and white hot pleasure burned inside her body.

Soon her body buckled and she cried out again, feeling her muscles spasm as a wave of pure pleasure hit her.

Like Humans, Cyborgs still experienced pleasure. They could do things most humans could.

Unlike Androids.

Yoko watched as Kusanagi slowly sat up, looking at her.

"…I wished…You had told me how you felt sooner Yoko" She spoke slowly, as though she hadn't gotten all her energy back.

"I'm sorry…" Yoko said, a small smile gracing her lips. "I can say though…I do love you…"

Motoko smiled back at her "I…love you too"

She never expected it this way.

"Get dressed. I have someone I'd like you too meet." Yoko smiled more as she stood up, slowly replacing the red suit around her body.

Motoko did the same, pulling her trench coat on.

_Who could it be I wonder…?_

Yoko stood silently by her desk for a moment, waiting.

"You may enter." She said suddenly.

The door opened and Motoko looked up, her eyes meeting another's.

She caught sight of deep blue hair and crimson eyes like hers as the door shut.

"Mother….?"


	3. The Awakening

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own GITS, Or F.E.A.R for that matter. (I do own the plot here though and the OC's)

A/N: DON'T kill me. I know I have a dozen other stories I need to update…but it's gonna take time

**Chapter 3: The Awakening**

Location: Niihama, District Unknown.

They were waking up finally.

He smiled sadistically as his creations crawled up to him, hissing and moaning.

He closed his eyes, listening to the screeches of his Banshees.

His army.

_Soon. _

Soon, he would own the world.

Location: Niihama, District: Niihama. Direct Location: Prime Minister's Mansion

"_Mother…?"_

Mikage smiled at the word.

"It's been a long time, Motoko."

She laughed as she watched Motoko try to register what was going on.

"….Mom…? Is…that really you?" Motoko asked, taking a step forward.

Mikage nodded, holding her arms out slowly. Motoko's eyes lit up as she raced into her mother's arms, hugging her tightly.

Everything would be okay now.

Her mother was here for her, so wasn't Yoko.

"You've grown up so much." Mikage said finally, ruffling her daughter's hair. Motoko smiled up at her.

"I know…I….I followed in your footsteps." Motoko replied. She was a little embarrassed; I mean she hadn't seen her mother in ages, since her accident. Her mother smiled again.

But time was going to get cut short.

_ Major? I found something. _Ishikawa's voice and picture flooded into her cybercomm.

_ What is it, anything worth investigating? _She asked.

_Yea, I might have hit the jack pot here:__ The Neo-Angel __Corporation,__ Have you heard of them?_He questioned her. Motoko puzzled for a moment, thinking.

"Neo-Angel Corp?" She said aloud.

"That Company just started business; they're a small time corporation that works mostly with cyber sounds." Mikage offered, "Does it have something to do with what you're working on?" She then asked.

Motoko froze up.

_Cyber sounds. Screams?_

_ Did you hear all that Ishikawa? _ Kusanagi questioned.

_ I guess I really did hit the jackpot _He said with a laugh. Motoko laughed slightly.

_Yea, you did. Where is their location? _

_ uh…Hold on let me send you the map _Ishikawa replied.

_Iyo District huh? Alright then _She said as she stored the map away mentally.

_ Be careful Major. Call if you need help. _Aramaki's voice interrupted her train of thought.

_Yes Sir. _Kusanagi replied back.

"Motoko?"

She lifted her head, hearing Mikage speak.

"Yea. It does have something to do with a case. Cyber sounds, link up to our 'Banshees' ". Motoko said, fixing the collar of her trench coat, "So, it means I have some work to do. I'm heading over to the Iyo District now." She finished, looking up at her mother. Mikage nodded wordlessly.

"Is this okay with you Prime Minister?" Motoko asked, turning to the other woman. Yoko nodded.

"Just be careful." She said.

"I will." Motoko replied. She looked up at her mother. "I'm staying in an apartment. Here's the address and, " She held out a key, which Mikage took. "That's the key. I'll be home later." She wished for more time with her mother, hell maybe even Mikage could HELP out.

"See ya later." Motoko said as she left the office, leaving Mikage and Yoko alone to speak about the matters at hand.

It was time to get some Information.

Location: Niihama, District: Iyo. Direct Location: Neo-Angel Headquarters.

She blinked into the light painfully as her master pulled the curtains open.

It was time for her to wake up. She hummed to herself as she sat up, her blue eyes scanning her surroundings

It was her bedroom. Her home.

She smiled.

Location: Basement of Neo-Angel Headquarters

Kusanagi's skin was crawling as soon as she set foot in the place.

She flinched when the door shut behind her, air locking itself.

Basically, the place looked like some kinda laboratory. Just not the type used for "cyber sounds." Yea, they'd found their jackpot.

Slowly she made her way down the hallways, watching every step she made.

There were no alarms, no noise, and no locked doors.

It was getting MORE suspicious.

She opened another door, cautiously making her way deeper into the room.

A panel sat in front of a glass wall, she couldn't see what was behind it, and frankly didn't want too.

She tapped at the panel, inserting a USB cable into the port.

_Okay, Ishikawa, I'm going to send all this data to you. _She said, prodding the older man's cybercomm

_Right, Right, I'm ready _Was his reply.

Motoko nodded and took in the information, scanning through it.

"_Neo-Angel Corporation:_

_Founded in the year 2035, March 3__rd__ by Mashitori Hrito._

_ The use for the company was to create and sell new cyber sounds for games and other household uses, such as alarms and notifications. "_

"Ppft…" That's not what she wanted, she wanted other things. She dug more.

_"In the Year 2036 Hrito started working together with a man named Paxton Fettel. The two teamed up to create cyber sounds for uses in military…"_

Motoko raised her eyebrows.

This was new.

"_The Company became well known, mostly for its big influence on the American military. Japanese companies mostly tried to ignore this small Corporation, __but to their surprise it started to gain power. A few months after the alliance between Fettel and Hrito started, it ended, at least to the public eye. Fettel demanded a new Project be started. At first Hrito seemed reluctant, but in the end he started the project."_

Motoko came to a locked file. _Tsk._

Quickly she got to work, hacking through. The title she wanted popped up.

_"Project Banshee._

_Started mainly for the sake of safety measures and stealth missions. Fettel demanded these high performance Androids as a form of sound protection._

_ Sound Protection? Okay… _

_"Banshees" are based off the myth of female creatures capable of emitting high-pitched screams, usually if one is heard, death is not to far around the corner._

_ How Comforting _

_The exact reason for Fettel's "sound protection" Is unknown. _

_ Everything is boggled up, it's not making sense…. _A sudden activation Program caught her attention.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed aloud, her eyes darting across the data.

_Project Banshee: All Systems Activate._

_Target: Motoko Kusanagi._

Behind her, the glass cracked.

"Shit."


	4. Insanity

Disclaimer: Don't own GITS. I own the plot here, and the Company and my OC's...that's it

A/N: I rule. Not.

Chapter 4: Insanity (Disappearing Act)

_"Shit"_

The cracking got worse.

By the time the window shattered in an abrupt wall of sound, the Cyborg in front of the panel was gone.

Their target was gone…

They had to chase her.

The door flew open as soon as Kusanagi's body collided with it. She didn't want to stay long enough for those things to catch her. To her they looked like a mix of…something.

Clawed hands, distortedly skeletal faces…She shuddered as she heard a powerful screech.

They where abominations!

_CRACK_

Her body swung around upon hearing the noise, Seburo raised.

Would her gun even WORK? Doubtful in this situation.

_ Ishikawa! Need Assistance! Stat! _She yelled into her cybercomm, she didn't even try to hide the panic that had risen in her voice. She was scared, and she was surrounded.

_ Batou is on his way! Hold on Major! _Came Ishikawa's worried reply. She nodded hurriedly and realized he couldn't see her. She didn't have time for a reply; she had to move, or attack. She fired the Seburo into the face of one advancing on her. Its head exploded in bloody chunks, brain matter spattering the walls.

So guns worked. Good to hear…just not see.

"Justice is served. But sometimes…its best served cold" Kusanagi hissed.

For banshees…they weren't very SMART.

Two more went down in a wet, bloody explosion of prosthetic flesh and bone. 7 left.

The second door gave way upon a powerful impact from the Cyborg's leg.

Motoko was light weight, built for speed…but she also had serious power and knew how to throw it around. She was illegally built. Hence why she was in Section 9.

Unintelligent, but fast, this was going to be fun. Her feet skidded as she took the next corner, but what she was greeted by wasn't what she was hoping to see.

She let out a hopeless, irritated sigh.

Scratch that. They were Intelligent, just didn't SHOW it.

She wheeled around a second time, her back hitting the wall.

It was wet. Was it water?

She didn't have time to look; she hardly had time to move.

Damn…they where bloody fast.

Bloody…

She looked at her hand.

It was covered in blood.

"What the….fuck…."

**Niihama: Prime Minister's residence**

The door beside her slammed, causing her to jump.

She was nerved out for some reason. Maybe something bad had happened?

_ Aramaki? What is the status of Kusanagi's mission so far? _She asked calmly, almost allowing a hint of her nervousness to press in her voice.

_ well…She found out a lot. But…. _He trailed off. Never good.

_ But…? _Kayabuki prodded, not sure she wanted to know.

_ But...she seems to have run into some trouble . _he replied finally.

_ Some? _she questioned, the first hint of worry threading into her voice

_Motoko's in trouble… _she thought

_ Prime Minister? _

She blinked; registering the fact that she hadn't spoke in too long

_ I'm sorry, what was it that you said again? I didn't hear you. _She said. She sounded far too calm for how she felt.

Unnerved, but calm.

_ I said "It's nothing that serious, don't worry" _He repeated

Yoko nodded, even though he couldn't see.

_ There's a lot of static on your end, is everything alright? _ His voice interrupted her thoughts again.

Static….?

What static?

She didn't know how to reply to that.


	5. Ghost Reaper

White

She blinked, that's what color the room was, white. She was suspended in mid air, seemingly frozen in time. She didn't understand what was going on. One minute she was staring at her bloody hand, and now...this.

"What's going on?" She questioned, her voice echoed causing static interruptions in the airspace. She dared not speak again, fearing the reaction.

Even with her silence, the interruptions worsened, everything worsened. Soon she found herself standing on a railway, somewhere other than Niihama.

_This, it…it has to be cyberspace but...where am I?!_

She looked around, studying the tunnel. She had to get off it before a train came.

But, if it was Cyberspace, what had she to worry? More than she was considering.

Hesitantly, Kusanagi started to walk along the rails, keeping a close eye on everything. The tunnel she was in was thin, clearly made for only one train to be on. The whole place looked abandoned.

Unnerving much? She thought so.

Kusanagi knew from personal experience that silence wasn't the best thing. Sometimes, Silence only occurred before something bad.

In fact, everything around her was silent. Even her footsteps were silent.

She didn't notice the train coming up behind her, not until she saw the lights on the wall ahead of her. She wheeled around realizing there was no escape.

She…was going to die.

Kusanagi held her arms up over her face, waiting for the impact, and felt nothing

_"It's okay now, Open your eyes..."_

_That voice…_

She did as she was told, slowly letting her arms fall to the side.

_A City? It's Not Niihama, Or anywhere in Japan for that matter._

_"It's New York…"_

She shook her head, trying to shake off the annoying feeling, the sudden feeling of dread.

Instead she turned her attention to the people walking along the streets. They didn't seem to see her. Kusanagi stepped forward, reaching out to touch someone.

She went right through him, falling forward and into the street.

_I'm…a ghost. _She thought, turning back to the sidewalk. Nothing had changed.

Cautiously Kusanagi took a step forward, finding that she was solid enough to walk normally. Lucky her.

She continued her journey along the sidewalk, not really knowing where to go. She wandered for what felt like hours to her before something bumped her shoulder. Someone hit her. In a split second she turned, seeing the vast city void of all life.

_What happened? Where is everyone? _She questioned.

_"Gone.__"_

_Who...ARE you?!_

_"I'm you. Obviously."_

The words faded off in her mind as the electrical interference started again, changing the scenery.

White

That was the color of the room. Was it even a room?

Again, Kusanagi found herself suspended in mid air, seemingly frozen in time.

_"Welcome back, Motoko."_

She recognized the voice now, recognized it as her own.

_Back were? _

_"To our mind."_

_What are you talking about?_

_"I wasn't expecting you to understand. Come, stand with me" _

Her body unfroze and she landed on the white floor, something flickered at her feet it was black. Unnaturally so from the bleach white of the room. It was a Shadow. Soon more spawned from her feet, flickering and dancing, they mimicked her reflection, flicking in and out of sight. Slowly the number dwindled from eight to one. It flickered and disappeared, reappearing again, seemingly starting to crawl out of the floor.

Alarmed, Kusanagi took several steps backwards hitting a 'wall' behind her.

_"Don't be scared. I'm you remember? Why fear yourself? "_

_No, No you're not. You can't be._

_"But, I am. I'm what has been inside you all your life."_

_I don't believe this. _

_"You should. It's true." _

The shadow twisted and snaked up higher till it reached Kusanagi's height, then it started to gain mass, forming a body.

A Body that looked horrifyingly like hers. Crimson eyes widened in shock.

_"See? I am you." _ Silver eyes stared back at her, dark purple hair falling over the shadow's face.

_"We look so alike, but different at the same time."_

_Who are you…really?_

_"I am…The Soul Reaper. I am what you are. I want to come out. "_

_Sorry, but I can't let that happen. _Kusanagi replied coldly, she wouldn't lose to this abomination, not yet.

_"You already have." _ A gloved hand touched her face and Kusanagi jerked her head back, swinging her fist out. It impacted hard with the side of the shadows face sending her reeling.

"_That wasn't very nice of you…"_

_Screw you. _Kusanagi snapped, going for her gun.

_"How welcoming of you." _ The Soul Reaper said, similarly reaching behind her back. This thing knew too much. Kusanagi disregarded it and started to draw her gun. The room around them turning black and stacking. Momentarily Kusanagi found herself blind from all the static, the sound driving her crazy….

The 'lights' came back on and Motoko found herself pointing a gun at her own self, and she was about to pull the trigger.

**Niihama, Prime Minister's Residence. **

_Is everything okay Prime Minister? _ Aramaki asked her again.

_Yes, everything is fine. _Yoko replied, bringing her hand up to brush her hair away from her face.

"At least I Hope it is." She muttered, slowly letting her hand fall back to its resting spot on her desk. Yoko let out a long sigh, worrying more and more about Motoko. Their conversation replaying in her head.

_"Yoko Kayabuki..."_

Yoko jerked her head around, her brown eyes falling on the figure of a little girl. Though something was horribly wrong about it. It looked projected, and mutilated. With a hollow skeletal face nothing but black holes for eyes and a terrible grin. Yoko stood up quickly, horrified.

"Mikage!" She cried, shortly the navy haired Cyborg came through the door in a rush, looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" she asked, coming to stand by her. Yoko raised a hand, pointing at the figure. Mikage's crimson eyes followed her arm and down her hand to where she was pointing.

Yoko watched Mikage's eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"What…is that?" She questioned, going for her gun. Yoko shook her head and took a hold on Mikage's shoulder, she was scared and wasn't afraid to admit it at this point.

_"I don't like it when people point guns at me…" _The little girl 'spoke' her voice sending chills along Yoko's spine.

"Who are you?" Mikage demanded firmly, her aim steady.

_"Who am I? I am me. I am Neo Angel." _The girl replied, walking forward.

Mikage's eyes widened again, _Neo Angel!?, _her mind rushed, pulling up as much information as she could at once.

"Don't come any closer!" Mikage warned, the girl stopped and held a hand out to the Cyborg.

_"I'm not going to hurt you Mikage-san" _The projection said.

"Che." Mikage's arm tensed her eyes narrowing. She could feel Yoko's fingers digging into her arm. "Like hell, I don't think I'm going to trust you." She said lowly. "I don't trust anyone I don't know. Let alone...You're my enemy"

_"You're right Mikage-san. I am your enemy. I'm the world's enemy." _The projection to another step forward. _"But at the moment, I'm not interested it hurting you. Motoko. She's ours now." _The projection disappeared.

"Motoko…." Mikage's aim dropped, "I have to go get her..."

Yoko released her shoulder and nodded.

"I'll take you back to the Section 9 building. At this point I think you'll need protection." Mikage stated, shoving her gun back into its holster. Yoko wordlessly nodded, clearly to shocked to say anything.

_That's right…Motoko is her lover_ Mikage thought, taking Yoko's arm gently.

"Let's get out of here. I have a bad feeling…"

**Niihama, Section 9 building, Aramaki's office**

"So you're saying…" Aramaki trailed after hearing Mikage's story.

"Yea, that's what I'm saying. I'm as freaked out as you are, but dammit I'm far from crazy." Mikage finished for him, crossing her arms. "I'm gonna leave the Prime Minister in your care. She's…in a bit of shock." Aramaki said nothing, only nodded.

"Meet up with Batou, he should be there by now." The Chief offered.

"I plan on it." Mikage stated, turning and starting to walk off. "After all…Motoko is my daughter…"

Aramaki said nothing as the door silently slid shut behind the Major. _I just hope you can save her. _

**Niihama, Unknown. **

_Yo, guys are we sending me backup yet? _Batou prodded.

_ Can you WAIT?! Someone is on their way. _Ishikawa replied, irritated.

_ I have been, dammit. _

_ You're annoying right now you know that? _

_ I'm worried Ishikawa…I mean it's not like the Major to get captured…or sound so panicky. _

_ I know. I know. I'm worried too. _

_ everyone's worried. Let's just work on saving her. _Batou jumped at the unknown voice, raising his gun.

"Relax. I'm your backup." Batou turned to the sound of the voice to see a navy blue haired woman standing a few feet away from him.

"Damn, you snuck right up on me. Not a lotta people can do that." He said, laughing.

"I guess I'm just damn lucky." The woman replied, a smirk on her face.

"Mind tellin' me who you are?" Batou asked, letting his gun fall back to his side.

"Major Mikage Kusanagi. It's a pleasure." Mikage said, bowing slightly.

"Name's Batou. You're related to the Major..."

"I'm her mother." Mikage said, walking forward.

Oh boy. This was gonna be trouble. Batou could tell. Whoever those bastards were that took Motoko, they were gonna regret it.

"Let's go." Mikage said, pushing open one of the doors. Batou grinned and slung his gun over his shoulder. "Hell ya. Let's kick some ass." He said before following Mikage into the dark hallway.

_"Motoko…..Motoko…"_

"ungh…."


End file.
